


[Podfic] A Killer Role

by troisroyaumes



Category: Skip Beat!, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/54428">"A Killer Role"</a>: Kyoko has a conversation with a horror fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Killer Role

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Killer Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54428) by [inkstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone). 



> Recorded for [Chromatic Podfic Challenge 2012](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:%202012).

**Download:** [MP3](http://trois-royaumes.com/chromatic_podfic/a-killer-role.mp3) (6.1 MB)

**Length:** 00:06:20 


End file.
